All I Ever Wanted
by Lolli-Pop-Luvr2020
Summary: Shino/OC He had loved her all his life and never had love returned. But one night, one fight, and one mission later, he gets everything he ever wanted.
1. All I Ever Wanted

All I Ever Wanted

I had to re-register under another name because I got locked out of my old account. I am formerly known as Just_Lovely.

A big shout-out to my lovely beta Prizm0467! It's all thanks to you I am able to post my work!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. My characters are Serenity, Sayuri, Keiko, and Daisuke.

**Summary:** Shino and Serenity had been in each other's lives since they were children, only Shino had loved her from the very start. But one night, one fight, and one mission later he finally gets everything he always wanted.

**Chapter 1:** The Backstory

_'Why in the hell am I doing this again?'_

Serenity thought to herself as she looked over her clothing options. Tonight was Ino's 21st birthday party, and of course, it was at Konoha's most famous party bar. And under those circumstances, all women invited were expected to show up in their sexiest outfits… and knowing Ino, she was probably going to be there in nothing more than a bra and a skirt. On the plus side, Chouji (her fiancé) would feel like the luckiest man in the bar tonight.

_'Well, I am definitely not dressing slutty… those days are over. Ino can bitch all she wants, I'm a mother now… I can't just go flaunting myself all over the place. Like it would help to find a good man anyway… I ruined that chance a long time ago.'_

-+-

Serenity Tsukino, 21 years old, single mother of one baby girl, Sayuri. From the outside looking in, anyone who knew her would think that she had the perfect life. And she has had a good one. She had a mother and father who were still madly in love with one another to this day, she had a best friend in her older sister Rin, she had a genius niece and a beautiful nephew, and the most precious baby girl a mother could ask for. She had a supportive and loving family and all of her friends in the rookies from her year.

Serenity was born into a wealthy family. Her father was a well-paid and well-respected surgeon, so she always had what she needed. When she was six years old, her family moved from Tokyo to Konoha so her father could work at Konoha's hospital. He was not a ninja, nor could he heal with chakra… he fixed what the med-nin couldn't heal with chakra. He was brought on as the head civilian doctor for civilians and Ninja alike.

As for Serenity, she decided to enroll in the ninja academy. She did relatively well in the courses- and while she did not have the highest marks in her class, she had other useful skills. She could speak four languages fluently by the time she was entered into the academy. English was her first language, coming from her all-American heritage; Japanese was her second, Spanish was her third, and French was her fourth. She was also very athletic, beating all of the boys in their games at recess. Her looks however, made her a rare commodity and as a result, she was especially popular. She was always the tallest in her year, standing at 5'2" when she graduated the academy. She had blonde hair (although she loved to dye it different colors), naturally tan skin, and hazel green eyes.

By the time Serenity graduated, she was known for her taijutsu skills, which were the best of all the students in her graduating year. She was second in skill level only to Rock Lee, a student from the graduating class the year before. Unlike Lee, however, she had the ability to manipulate and control chakra. She was able to use the basic techniques like the substitution jutsu, or the clone jutsu; although she rarely used them in a fight. She graduated with Naruto and the other rookies and was assigned to Anko's genin team along with Daisuke and Keiko.

Serenity achieved the rank of Chuunin, along with her team and most of the others from her year, in the exam following the attack by Sound on Konoha, and was eventually promoted to specialized jounin level. She was still not the strongest of ninja; she specialized in C- and D-ranked reconnaissance missions where she would be placed undercover, with not many high-level risks to her life. She was most valued because her good looks, as well as her talents, were very versatile. She could fake regional accents and speak the dialects from almost every part of the ninja nations, making it easy for her to blend in to any culture. As for her looks, she could pull off many different styles of dress; she could stand out, or she could blend in to any crowd or situation with ease.

After the war with the Akatsuki was over, and peace had been restored, she decided to leave Konoha and pursue her music dreams in America. Music and dance were always her two greatest passions in life. Serenity was a musical genius, and that's where she really showed her talents. She was a classically trained alto/soprano ("with a five octave range!" she would proudly tell people) and pianist, and had studied music since she was four. But eventually, she found that she could play almost any instrument by ear. She wrote all her own music and her song lyrics. Her favorite dances were the tango, salsa, and belly-dancing. She made it big in America, mainly because she varied her sound on each record she put out. She recorded songs in all of her speaking languages, and sang songs in different genres. Her music was always heartfelt and passionate; she sang songs about lost and unrequited loves, about political issues, and some songs just to say "fuck you" to people who had hurt her in the past.

When she turned 19, she quit the music business and returned to Konoha. She got herself an apartment, and took up her old job as a ninja. Then on the night of her 20th birthday, she wound up sleeping with her old team mate Daisuke. She hadn't planned on it, but that night she just needed someone.

**Flashback**

_It was a cool Halloween night. The party was hopping, and thanks in large part to Serenity, all of her male friends were finally making moves on their girls. She loved that her birthday was on Halloween, which meant she got to throw themed costume parties. This year she decided the theme to be a "sexy Harajuku" theme, where everyone could dress as wild and creatively as they wanted._

_Tonight Serenity was wearing a pink baby doll dress with black lining, and a black ribbon around the waistline that cinched right under her breasts and tied at the back. It had puffed sleeves that sat at the top of her shoulders. She had on pink, ripped fishnets with a black garter belt, blue knee-high boots, and blue mesh fingerless gloves with her nails painted black. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails, and had blue and pink streaks mixed in with the blonde. Pink lipstick and pink cheeks set off the look. _

_As she sat in the corner sipping Patron, her drink of choice, she watched all of the matches being made by her friends. She was happy for them, and she knew that each man was dedicated to the kunoichi they were finally making moves on. They were truly in love with the other… just like she had always wanted for herself. Over the years, she had come to realize that she had lived enough for three lifetimes. She had been a ninja, and helped save her beloved village. She had partied with the best of them, and seen the world outside of the ninja nations. She had made her music and all the money she would ever need… but she had done it by herself. No one else had been there to share the glory, or the fun times, or the downtimes. She couldn't count the times when she had lain in bed at night crying at the loneliness of her life. _

_Fame had its follies… she didn't know who she could trust anymore. It didn't help that people had used her her entire life. She was a humanitarian; she didn't like wars, she didn't like to fight, she didn't like to see others fight… if someone needed it, she would give them the shirt off her back whether she knew them or not. She wanted to save the world, or do her damnedest to save as much as she could._

_The one thing in her life she ever wanted was a family of her own. She wanted to have kids, to wake up in the morning and cook the meals and keep the house clean, and take care of her family. All she ever wanted was someone to love her… and to love them back. When she loved, she loved with her all… her entire being. And what had she gotten for it? Every man she had ever loved had taken advantage of her. They knew it, and exploited it to the fullest… and the sad part, she let them._

_"Hey, why are you so down tonight? It's a party, lighten up!" Daisuke said as he sat beside her. He was one of her best friends in the world. He was really handsome too. He had light brown hair, which he wore emo-style with the bangs over one eye. He had brown eyes, and a wide, toothy grin. He had a boyish quality to him… he was animated, but more toned down than Naruto. He had a lip ring in the center of his bottom lip, and a tongue ring. He was as into body modification as she was._

_Tonight he was wearing an old circus ringleader style suit. It consisted of a white button down shirt with a black bow tie, and two bands around his arms to puff up the sleeves a little. He wore a top hat cocked to the side, and tight black slacks with a red unbuttoned vest over the shirt._

_"You know why…" Serenity responded._

_"Hey, you are going to find somebody one day. And he's gonna be a sexy beast! He'll ravish you when you want and cherish you like you should be!" Daisuke exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned unsteadily against her._

_"You're drunk aren't you?" she said as she poked him on the forehead._

_"…Maybe…" he said with a smirk. "Come on, let's start a drinking contest!"_

_"Okay fine… but I pick the liquor."_

_-+-_

_That night Daisuke was everything she needed: a warm body, a good listener, and a surprisingly good lay. He knew what she needed… what she liked. He had known her for almost her entire life; he was her nearest and dearest friend. And the next morning, she woke up and he was right there beside her with a smile on his face._

**End Flashback**

That night, she decided that she could live like this. She wasn't in love with him, but she did love him. And he loved her the same way… it would be a strange relationship, but they would make it work. If she couldn't have true love, she could still be happy with him. Then, she found out she was pregnant. And she was so happy… she had a man, she was going to have a child, and she could finally be happy. She told Daisuke, and he was ecstatic. He asked her to marry him and she said yes.

Then two weeks later he was killed by a rogue-nin on a mission, leaving her alone to raise their child. She sank into the worst depression she had ever been through in her life. Her one chance for happiness was gone, and she was going to be a single mother. But, as Sakura forcefully pointed out, it wasn't about her anymore. She had to live for her child. So she once again quit being a shinobi- so that her daughter wouldn't have to live a life alone.

That was where her good life ended though. Most people didn't know the depressing and dark side of her life. When she was 11, her grandfather raped her, and left her with deep emotional scars. She told her parents the situation, and created a big rift in the family. However she forgave him on his deathbed, because he had only wanted her forgiveness. He had regretted it every day since it happened, and told her that she was always his most loved granddaughter.

As a result, she grew to have trust issues with men. She was not promiscuous by shinobi standards, and until Daisuke had only had five partners in her life. However, all but Daisuke were horrible people, who either cheated on her, or fucked with her mind. And because of that, she came to expect that all men in her life would do nothing but hurt her. When Daisuke died, she had sworn off men until she could find someone to fall in love with for real, and who she could trust to love her daughter as their own.

That was the reason why she didn't want to go to this party, or ever dressed up anymore. She was supremely jaded; what man in their right mind would want her? She was a mother, with baby-mamma drama and baggage out the ass. Definitely no civilian, because of her issues and how many men she had been with. And she was reluctant to fall in love with another shinobi because of the possibility that she would lose him the way she had lost Daisuke. And she didn't want to go through that again.

-+-

She eventually decided on wearing a cloth dress. It was black, and fit to her body from the hips down, however the top was loose fitting and hung off at her shoulders, it had big sleeves that closed at her elbows. She put on a modest pair of black peep-toe, sling-back pumps, pulled her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck, with her bangs hanging in the front. Add some modest black eyeliner and mascara, and light pink lip gloss and call it done.

_'This looks good I guess. Not slutty, but still dressy enough for Ino not to bitch.'_

She thought to herself as she put on her perfume while studying her reflection in the mirror.

_'Now, all I have to do is drop off Sayuri at Rin's house, and head to this travesty of a sex fest where everybody will be getting laid but me… such is my life.'_

-+-

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. For those who read so far, I know it is has no plot yet, but give it till the third chapter. I had to have the first chapter for a background setup on my OC. I didn't go into the finer details of her life and issues, because they will be expanded later on in the story, and because she is so complex. It is a good story though, I promise, just let me get there.

Reviews are love, and I would really like to know if you love or hate it, or what I need to do to improve.

Thank you for taking the time to read my works, and I hope you are not disappointed!


	2. Here We Go

**All I Ever Wanted**

I had to re-register under another name because I got locked out of my old account. I am formerly known as Just_Lovely.

A big shout-out to my lovely beta Prizm0467! It's all thanks to you I am able to post my work!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. My characters are Serenity, Sayuri, Keiko, and Daisuke.

**Summary:** Shino and Serenity had been in each other's lives since they were children, only Shino had loved her from the very start. But one night, one fight, and one mission later he finally gets everything he always wanted.

**Chapter 2: **Here We Go

Regardless of what Serenity thought, there was one person in the world who was more than willing to be everything she needed- and more… and that was Shino Aburame. He had been drawn to her from the very start; when he saw her walk into the classroom that first day of academy, his heart near about stopped.

Serenity was the most beautiful girl Shino had ever seen. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed; they were a rare hazel green color… a deep green, set in big, kind eyes. She had blond hair, he noted, and when she smiled at the class after introducing herself, he knew she was a wonderful person. She had an honest smile, a kind heart, and a classic beauty about her.

Serenity was not a vain person by far, though her looks made him think that she might be at first. To the average person looking at her, she was a very beautiful girl. Out of the average boy's league, she only paid attention to people who were beautiful like her. She had a fan club of boys from all grades in the academy, a rare occurrence at the school. One she could take real advantage of.

But that was not the case. Serenity was a guy's girl, very easy to get along with. She made friends with everybody, but most especially got along with guys; she would make perverted jokes sometimes, she could put up a challenge in almost any athletic sport, she was a very understanding and blunt person. And she was honest to a fault… she always gave a truthful answer when asked a question. It was one of her quirks. Even when asked something about her personal life, she answered in earnest. That's how Shino learned of her interests and her views on things.

The first time Shino heard Serenity sing, he was sold. She had been writing a song on her paper during a class one day, and the sensei saw it and took it up. This sensei didn't particularly like her, though no one ever knew exactly why. The sensei couldn't read it because it was written in a mix of English and Spanish. So she asked what it was, and Serenity told her that it was a song. That's when the teacher asked her to sing it. Shino knew Serenity was special then. She had a strong and soulful voice, belting out the words to the song _a capella_, and moving flawlessly from high notes to low. Shino didn't speak English very well, and definitely couldn't speak Spanish. The song still moved him, nevertheless.

Shino had always entertained the hope that Serenity would look at him one day and realize her love for him, and they would live happily ever after. But that was one of his deepest fantasies; he was a logical person by nature, and knew that most shinobi were granted very little chances in life at happiness. As the son of the Aburame clan leader, a lot was expected of him. He was to keep the honor of the family name, and to take over the position of clan head when his father saw fit. Shino would be arranged to marry a stranger if he didn't have a love interest when it came time. He wanted Serenity to be his wife.

And therein laid Shino's deepest fears; he knew that Serenity didn't know the full extent of the Aburame clan's talents. His family housed chakra beetles in their bodies… that in itself made it hard for an Aburame to find true love. What woman would want a man who had bugs living in his body? Moreover, how would a woman ever find him attractive? He was nothing special, he thought; wild black hair, plain brown eyes, average features. Even if his family wasn't required to wear all of the layers of clothes, he still wouldn't do well in getting a girl to like him. He wasn't handsome or as popular as Sasuke. He didn't really socialize much, mostly because of the stigma attached to him. To most people, he thought, he was the strange bug-boy. That was the downside to being an Aburame.

Shino lived alone most of his life. He had a good relationship with his father, and his father wanted him to find love like he had with his mother. But that wasn't a very high priority in Shino's life. It wasn't for many Aburame. It still didn't kill his hopes for love, and with Serenity's personality, he was tempted with the bittersweet hope of possibly making her his one day.

Then there was that one day it all changed.

**Flashback**

_Serenity walked into class that day, and from the first look at her, everybody knew she had been through something terrible… Shino noted that her eyes never shined like they used to from that day forward. He knew she was hurting, and the other people in their classes weren't making it easy for her to deal with. They would offer pity and kind words and presumed to understand what she was going through._

_Shino knew Serenity didn't want that, and when she blew up and told everyone in their class one day to just fuck off, he fell even more in love with her. She wasn't weak; she was hurting, yes, but she was getting better everyday. She was strong, with a passion and fire to her that she kept hidden._

_When Shino was assigned as Serenity's partner for their next assignment, he did the only thing he could do. He held her hand, took off his glasses, looked her in the eyes, and said "I don't know what's hurting you, and I don't expect you to tell me… but whatever it is, don't let it rule you. You are a good person, and you always will be… you don't deserve to hurt. You're too good and too strong a person for that."_

_"And how do you know that?" Serenity asked him. Not with any malice in her voice, just out of curiosity._

_"I just do." He responded._

_That was the most Shino had ever said to Serenity at one time. But he meant every word… and that day, as the tears rolled down her face, he saw her start to heal just a little bit. And when she said "thank you…" he saw a little spark of life come to her eyes again._

**End Flashback**

Serenity eventually got over it, and returned to her once cheery self. For a while she had Shino fooled… until they had a mission to the Land of Rain.

**Flashback**

_It was a simple recon mission: observe the enemy, gather information, and get it back to Konoha. Shino had just returned from interrogating a suspect and Serenity was lying on her back on their rooftop perch looking up at the full moon with tears in her eyes._

_She didn't wipe them away as he sat down next to her._

_"Did you get anything?" she asked, still looking up at the sky._

_"No. No leads. He was a low-level thug, and stupid to boot. He didn't know anything." He replied._

_"Hmm…" was all she said. They sat in companionable silence for a while. They had connected on this mission; two weeks working together, just the two of them. Serenity was one of the few people Shino felt comfortable enough to let see his true side._

_"…my grandfather raped me." Serenity announced in a small voice, laced with sadness._

_"…I'm sorry to hear that. I wish it were something else…" was all Shino could say._

_"It's alright… it's not your fault," she said as a few more tears started to pile up._

_"It wasn't your fault either…" he said._

_"I know, but it doesn't change what happened. I can't get back what I lost." Serenity looked at Shino and he could clearly see the anguish there… "Thank you for being such a good friend to me," she told him. His heart broke for her that day and he knew that he never wanted to see her cry again._

**End Flashback**

Shino watched from the sidelines from then on. After that mission, Serenity got a boyfriend. Shino watched that man, and every other man she dated, use her. They were all pigs, who only wanted her for a fuck because she was so beautiful and accessible. That was the key. She was way out of their league, but her personality allowed them to open her up and rip out pieces of her heart bit by bit. Shino knew Serenity only held on because she wanted love in return. He watched her once bright and shiny eyes fade to a dull green as the years wore on.

Serenity decided to leave Konoha after the war ended to pursue music in America. Shino was heartbroken… but he wanted her to be happy; he wanted her to stay, so that he could make his move and show her what real love was. But music was her dream, and he had every one of her songs on CD. Anyone who took the time to really listen to all of her songs would see that her life was an open book. In a way, Shino figured he knew her better than anyone but herself… but that was a long-shot.

Shino eventually shed the layers of clothes and began wearing more civilian styles. He did get a couple of girlfriends here and there, but they didn't last. He tried his hardest to love them, but his heart wouldn't let Serenity go. He thought she wasn't ever coming back and he knew that he would never have the chance to be with her.

_…But the heart wants what it wants. You can't change that… if it wanted something, and couldn't have it;, you were stuck in limbo for the rest of your life.'_

Then, one day, Serenity returned. Shino was so happy; he figured that maybe now he could have a chance for her heart.

And she was more beautiful than ever. Serenity was now as tall as him, and was still in great shape. She was long-waisted, long-legged, and had her family's curves; big breasts and full hips. She had a lot of tattoos and piercings, which only enhanced her beauty to him. It was her… and she had her true smile back.

Then Serenity became pregnant with Daisuke's child. Shino knew they didn't love each other that way. They loved as best friends and comrades, and when she said yes to Daisuke's proposal, he knew it was only to make a good home for their child. Shino was happy; Serenity was happy enough, and Daisuke was a good man. Though it didn't stop the heartbreak; he resigned to the fact that he was going to live alone for the rest of his life. In a way, when he looked at it, he now understood Serenity fully. Now they were kindred spirits in love… both thinking that they would never have what their hearts truly wanted. But as long as Serenity was happy, Shino was happy.

Then Daisuke was killed in action. And Serenity broke again… she had become very strong, and it was hard to tell just how much it affected her. But Shino knew. He knew she was scared to try again. She had given up and resigned herself to being lonely for the rest of her life. So, when she sought out Kurenai for help and comfort, he decided that if he couldn't be her love, he would be the next best thing in her life.

Shino helped her through the pregnancy, got her to the hospital when she went into labor, and helped her deliver the baby. He loved her daughter, Sayuri. The baby wasn't his, no… but she was just as good as. Shino wanted children… he wanted a family, and he wanted love. Sayuri was beautiful… with big, green, and innocent eyes just like her mother's, and a full head of brown hair like her father's. And the sweetest smile… if he ever had the chance, he would adopt her and raise her as his own.

But Serenity wanted what she wanted, she had given up on love, and Shino was going to have to be okay with that.

-+-

_'What should I wear tonight?'_

Shino thought as he looked over his clothing choices. He decided on black jeans, his standard issue black boots, a studded belt, a black wife beater, a white button down shirt (left unbuttoned) and a red tie around his neck, to give that "punk-rock" effect. He turned off all of the lights, grabbed his keys and locked his door.

_'Here we go.'_ He thought to himself.

-+-

A/N: Yes this one is a little longer than the last one, and still building up from both sides. But plot is in the next chapter. And it gets better. Hang on and wait it out.

Reviews are love!


	3. And It Begins

All I Ever Wanted

I had to re-register under another name because I got locked out of my old account. I am formerly known as Just_Lovely.

A big shout-out to my lovely beta Prizm0467! It's all thanks to you I am able to post my work!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money off of them or my works. My characters are Serenity, Sayuri, Keiko, and Daisuke.

Summary: Shino and Serenity had been in each other's lives since they were children, only Shino had loved her from the very start. But one night, one fight, and one mission later he finally gets everything he always wanted.

Chapter 3: And It Begins…

Shino was sitting in a booth at the back of the club, along with Neji and Shikamaru. Everyone else was out on the dance floor, drunker than hell and making fools of themselves. Not that the men at the table weren't drinking as well. They just weren't there to embarrass themselves.

Shino watched Ino, walking around in what he suspected was just a set of her underwear, hanging on Chouji's arm. Chouji was smiling like he won the lottery. Most people didn't know exactly how observant Shino was… he had known from the academy days about Chouji's love for Ino. In Shino's eyes, Ino was really kind of annoying. But, she loved Chouji, and Chouji loved her back. Chouji was an underdog like him, and he got his girl… so he couldn't blame the guy for putting up with the constant nagging and the overly loud voice.

Scanning the dance floor, he saw that Tenten was dancing with Temari. He looked over to Shikamaru and Neji, and saw the gleam in their eyes. Now, he knew that neither man would ever share their wives, but he couldn't blame them for thinking two girls dirty dancing was hot. Temari and Tenten made quite the pair together. Temari wore a fishnet shirt, with a black miniskirt, and a pink bikini top under the fishnet. Tenten was dressed slightly more demurely; she had on a short kimono, jade green with pink accents in the design and the obi, and the neckline hung dangerously low on her chest and off her shoulders.

Kiba had Sakura out on the dance floor, right next to Naruto and Hinata. They were making the most noise, though the girls loved every minute of it. Sakura wore a wine red dress, with string straps, and a split up the side. Hinata surprisingly wore a short white tank top, with tight black low-rise pants, a white belt, and white knee-high boots.

Things had really changed. Everyone had paired off and gotten married, with Ino and Chouji being the last ones. That left out Shino and Serenity… _'like that will ever happen'_ Shino thought sadly. They had become close over the last year and a half. Shino liked to think Serenity smiled most often when she was with him; but he knew that was a biased opinion. However, Shino was grateful that he was at least an acknowledged part of Serenity's life.

Shino looked up at the door, and watched Serenity walk in. _'She is so beautiful…'_ he thought to himself. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her legs. That was Shino's favorite feature of Serenity's, next to her eyes. One side of the dress hung off of her shoulder, and she had on black heels. A simple outfit, but she was by far the most beautiful woman in the room, in Shino's opinion. _'Does she not see how beautiful she is?'_ he thought to himself as he watched her look around the club for their table.

When Serenity spotted them, she waved as she walked over to their table. "Hey guys," Serenity said "Ya'll look like you don't want to be here either."

"Of course we don't." Shikamaru said. "But it's too troublesome to try to argue with Temari."

"Hn. Tenten wanted to come, so I had to come as well." Neji spoke.

"Come on Neji," Serenity addressed him as she sat down in the booth next to Shino. "You know you came here to scare away any guy who comes within spitting distance of her! But from the look of it, you don't want to scare her away from Temari…you're dirty, Neji! And you too, Shikamaru."

"You know me too well." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink. "Hn" was all the reply she got from Neji.

Serenity looked over to the two girls on the dance floor. "I don't blame you. They do look hot."

The waitress stepped up then. "What can I get you to drink tonight ma'am?" the pretty brunette asked.

"Can I get Patrón on the rocks with salt and lime, please?" Serenity asked the waitress.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." The waitress left after that. "She has no ass… but she is cute, though." Serenity said to no one in particular.

"Damn," Shikamaru stated. "Already eyeing ass, and she hasn't even had a drink yet!"

"You know how I do, Shikamaru." Serenity said with a wink. "And, not that I don't absolutely love Ino, but I really don't want to be here. I need to be getting ready for my mission tomorrow." It was then that Naruto noticed Serenity sitting with the guys.

"Hey, Serenity!!" Naruto yelled over the noise of the club, and not surprisingly, was heard all the way on the other side of the bar. That got everyone else's attention, and they all proceeded to crowd around the booth. "So are you gonna dance with us tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No. And I'm not going to stay long. I need to rest. Tsunade begged me to take on this mission tomorrow, even though I'm not on active duty." Serenity said to him as the waitress came back.

"Here's your drink, ma'am." The waitress said as she set the drink on the table. "Enjoy, and let me know when you need another, okay?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Serenity said as the waitress turned to leave. "And besides," she said to Naruto "I just got my drink! If I were to dance now, the ice would melt and it would get watered down. And you know me; I love my tequila!"

"You know that's a cop-out, right?" Kiba said to Serenity.

"Yes, it is. And you would do well to remember that, Kiba. Don't make me set Sakura on you!" Serenity replied back.

"Yea, Kiba. Remember, I know just how to punish you." Sakura chimed in.

"That's my girl! Get him!" Serenity and Sakura high-fived. "Watch out Fido, she's gonna get ya!" Serenity said. But Kiba wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, leaned in, and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he spoke into her ear. Sakura's eyes clouded over as she leaned in to his advances.

"Eww, down boy! We don't wanna see that, you little nasty!" Serenity said with a laugh as she shoved him away from Sakura.

"Well, could you at least sing a song tonight… for me? For a birthday present? Please, please, please?" Ino said with her signature pout that would make any man bend to her will.

"Come on, Ino. You know that puppy dog face isn't gonna work with me." Serenity said.

"Yea, you got all the luck!" Chouji chimed in from beside Ino. "Do you know how many things I've done that I _never_ thought I'd do because of the puppy dog face? I swear, she could make me live a wholly vegetarian diet if she wanted!"

"Chouji-iii…" Ino whined. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Serenity laughed at that.

"Alright sweetie. I'll sing one song. And only one, you got that?" Serenity said to the group. That made Ino happy, as she squealed and hugged Serenity tightly.

"Thank you Serenity!" Ino said as she hugged Serenity even tighter.

"You're welcome. Now let me go so I can drink!" Serenity said. Ino let go, and they all gravitated toward the dance floor again. Even Neji and Shikamaru got out there… and that left Serenity alone with Shino.

"How's Sayuri?" Shino asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"She's great! I think she's about ready to start walking. She's staying at Rin's house tonight, though. Rin and Ino forced me to come here." Serenity said. "They're making me stay in my house, alone, by myself tonight! Can you believe that? I swear I won't know what to do with myself!" Serenity laughed, and Shino chuckled.

"Knowing you," Shino stated "you'll probably wind up at her house, beating down the door!" They both laughed at that thought.

Serenity downed the rest of her drink. "Are you going to dance tonight?" Serenity asked Shino.

"I don't dance to this kind of music. If they put on good tango music, maybe I would." He replied.

Serenity was shell-shocked for a minute. "You know how to tango? How did I not know this? When did you learn how to tango?" She had never guessed that Shino of all people would share her passion for dance. _'If he's any good… damn… that would be so sexy.'_ She thought.

"I decided to learn how when I saw you and Naruto dance that one time." Shino said. _'And because I wanted to be able to dance with you one day…'_ he thought to himself. "Do you want to dance?" Shino asked hopefully. This was his chance to finally get close to her… and maybe even get her to consider giving him a chance to win her heart.

"Yes! I would love to! Let me go tell the DJ to play a good one." Serenity got up to go over to the DJ booth. _'Oh my god! Shino can tango!! It's so romantic…'_ Serenity thought to herself as she approached the DJ.

After requesting the proper song, she made her way back to Shino and their table. "Come on, he says the song is on next." She said as she grabbed Shino's hand and tugged him onto the dance floor.

The song ended and the DJ came on the microphone. "Alright we're gonna get a little personal for this next song. Everyone grab a partner!" And the music started to play.

"You lead." Serenity said as she took his right hand. She set her right arm around his shoulder, as his left arm went to the small of her back and held her close.

_(Ay payita mia, guardate la poesia_

_Guardate la alegria pa'ti)_

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol_

_No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta_

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón_

_Si lloras con los ojos secos_

_Y hablando de ella_

They fell into step with the heady rhythm, and held each other close. They moved fluidly, sensuously to the beat of the song and held each other close.

_Ay amor me duele tanto (Me duele tanto)_

_Que te fueras sin decir a dónde_

_Ay amor fue una tortura... Perderte_

Serenity stole a glance at him as he brought her back from a twirl. Her heart fluttered… _'He's such a good dancer…'_ she thought to herself as they moved together. He led her in a circle, with a spin out to the left. She twirled back in, her back to his front as Shino slid his left arm over her hip in a soft caress. That one simple touch felt like fire on her skin and left tingles in its wake… 'If his hands can do this… I'm very lucky!'

_(Yo sé que no he sido un santo_

_Pero lo puedo arreglar, amore)_

Shino leaned in close and nuzzled her neck.

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo_

Serenity leaned her head against his shoulder, and her body into his as they swayed to the music.

_(Sólo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón)_

Shino's hand slid from her hip in feather-light caress to rest just under her breasts, as he moved them in another circle, then twirled her out to his side. Every move Serenity made, Shino watched her. She was beautiful in her element, and she fit so perfectly in his hands. Serenity was _made_ for his hands.

_Mejor te guardas todo eso_

_A otro perro con ese hueso_

_Y nos decimos adios_

On the return, Serenity pressed her front to Shino's, as her left arm snaked its way over his shoulder to rest on his back, and she lifted her right leg up to slide against Shino's thigh. His left hand slid from her waist to her right leg as his right arm braced her back and pulled her into a dip. They met each other's eyes for a moment as he pulled her up, and lightning raced up their spines, leaving a sensuous tingle in its wake. They moved in perfect sync… every move Shino made, Serenity followed with the grace of a goddess.

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal_

_No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras_

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_

_Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_

_(Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto_

_Que no creas más en mis promesas¬)_

_Ay amor (Es una tortura)_

_Perderte (Yo sé que no he sido un santo_

_Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor)_

They were completely oblivious to the stares of awe around them, as both Shino and Serenity were so in tune with each other. They made quite the show, however, as the sensuality of their movements radiated to all who watched. Shino and Serenity moved like the dance came naturally to them, like fated, star-crossed soul mates. No one was dancing anymore; everyone was watching the magic happening between Shino and Serenity on the dance floor.

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo_

_(Sólo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón)_

_Mejor te guardas todo eso_

_A otro perro con ese hueso_

_Y nos decimos adios_

Their bodies caressed, and their hands wandered. It was only them, the music, and the touch of their bodies as they moved around the dance floor… they were so lost in each other. The heat of their bodies, the smell of the other's skin… it was like magic.

_(No te vayas, no te vayas_

_Oye negrita mira, no te rajes_

_De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor_

_Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor_

_Oye mi negra no me castigues más_

_Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz_

_Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido_

_Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido)_

Shino lifted her in the air as he twirled. As he brought her down, he held Serenity close and felt her body slide against his. _'This is perfect…'_ he thought to himself as he spun her in another twirl.

_Yo se que no he sido un santo_

_Es que no estoy echo de carton_

_No solo de pan vive el hombre_

_Y no de excusas vivo yo._

_(Solo de errores se aprende_

_Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón)_

Serenity lost herself in the sensations; she wasn't even really seeing what Shino was doing anymore… she didn't need to. Serenity was so tuned into Shino; it was almost like they had rehearsed their dance.

_AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay Ay_

_Ay todo lo que he hecho por tí_

_Fue una tortura perderte_

_Me duele tanto que sea así_

_Sigue llorando perdón_

_Yo ya no voy a llorar... por tí_

As the last few notes faded, they slowed down and held each other for a minute. Both Serenity and Shino were breathless, flushed, and so unbearably aroused they thought they were going to combust. They leaned in, drawn to each other in that one moment, but before they could kiss…

"Well, well… look at this! Better drop her now boy or you'll wind up being her next play toy."

-+-

Dun, dun dun!!! ^_~

A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger… but the chapter was getting too long to handle, so I had to cut it here. In the next chapter, I finally reveal the person who stopped the kiss!! And if you are wondering, the song I borrowed for the dance is written by Shakira. It is her song, "La Tortura" and yes it is in Spanish, I know, but you can look up the English translation here at this link: .com click on Music on the home page, and scroll through her album list until you find her album "Oral Fixation Vol. 1". Click on the lyrics link. It is an amazing song! And once you know what the words are, you will see how I think this song fit them perfectly.

Until the next chapter!

Reviews are love!!


	4. Girlfight!

All I Ever Wanted

I had to re-register under another name because I got locked out of my old account. I am formerly known as Just_Lovely.

A big shout-out to my lovely beta Prizm0467! It's all thanks to you I am able to post my work!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money off of them or my works. My characters are Serenity, Sayuri, Keiko, and Daisuke.

Summary: Shino and Serenity had been in each other's lives since they were children, only Shino had loved her from the very start. But one night, one fight, and one mission later he finally gets everything he always wanted.

**Chapter 4:** Girlfight!!

_Last Time:_

_They leaned in, drawn to each other in that one moment, but before they could kiss…_

"_Well, well… look at this! Better drop her now boy, or you'll wind up being her next notch in the bedpost." _

-+-

'_Keiko…'_ Serenity thought with a mental groan. _'Of course this bitch just HAD to show up and kill the moment! God dammit, I didn't think she was invited to this party…'_ She looked at Shino, but before she could say anything he shoved her away and out of his arms.

And the look on Shino's face was cold, disappointed; and if she saw it right, disgusted. Like he had just realized that she was really a whore… and it broke her heart. She had thought that they had something, that she had a chance; that he liked her too. _'But of course that can't happen…'_ she thought to herself. But she swallowed all of those thoughts, took a deep breath, and turned around to look at Keiko.

-+-

Keiko Nakamura, 21 years old, former teammate of Team Anko. She was a short, petite girl with blue eyes and shoulder-length red hair.

She and Serenity had started out friends; they were best friends in fact. They got along really well; they shared a love for couture fashion and Thai food, and they both loved the same music. But when they were assigned to the same team, things went sour.

In Keiko's eyes, Serenity was everything she wanted to be. Serenity always got the most attention; and it seemed that no matter what Keiko did, she never got recognized for her accomplishments. Serenity was beautiful; she had the big breasts, the Barbie doll figure, perfect skin, perfect hair, long legs… EVERYTHING! Serenity could have any guy that she wanted! And to make it worse in Keiko's eyes, she flaunted it!!

Keiko hated Serenity. She had money, her choice of guys, popularity, recognition; a perfect life! And what did Keiko have? A divided family, poor deadbeat parents, and meager ninja skills. Even her looks were nothing special. In Keiko's mind, her best feature was her eyes; her eyes! She hated everything else about herself. She had tiny breasts, pale skin, too many freckles to count and big feet.

But what Keiko couldn't see was that Serenity's life was anything but perfect. Keiko was too lost in hate and contempt for Serenity to see the good things in herself. That made her miserable, and that made her want to bring Serenity down to her level and make Serenity feel as bad as she.

And that's why, when she saw Serenity with Shino… she decided that was her one chance to cut Serenity to the quick. To take away any chance Serenity might have had at happiness. Keiko was a very observant person… she knew that Serenity had fallen for Shino, and that was why she planned to do everything in her power to make Serenity seem so repulsive that no one would ever entertain the thought of laying with her ever again.

-+-

"What are you doing here, Keiko?" Serenity said in a tight voice, laced with frustration.

"Unless it's escaped your knowledge, sweetie, this isn't a private party. I can be here if I want to!" Keiko said with a sneer.

By this time, everyone on in the club was watching the scene unfold on the dance floor. Even the DJ had stopped the music.

"Why in the hell do you do this? Every damn time I see you, you try to start something!" Serenity said. As if her life wasn't bad enough already; she had just lost any chance of being with Shino, and her heart was broken into pieces; all because Keiko had to ruin it by bringing up demons from Serenity's past.

"Oh please. Don't try to act like you're a saint or something. We all know you're a whore, I'm just calling it like I see it!" Keiko fired back.

"Look here, bitch." Serenity started. It was time to end this, and quick. "I think the only reason you keep attacking me, is because you know the real me. And then you turn around, and call me names, because you want to make yourself feel better! No one in this room gives a damn what you say. You just have to keep talking shit, because people won't pay attention to you otherwise!"

Keiko gave a derisive snort. "Ha! And you think you're more important than me? That you're _better_ than me? In case you haven't noticed, I have a husband! And that's because I haven't slept with half of Konoha! And I haven't had a child just to trap someone into my life!"

There was a collective gasp around the room.

"What?" Serenity was shell-shocked. "You think that I used Daisuke, and had a child just so I could trap him into marrying me?"

"Of course. How else would you ever get a husband? I mean, everyone knows how easy you are. And who wants someone else's sloppy…" Keiko paused to make a fake thinking face. "Hmm, how many people have you slept with? I know _I_ lost count _years_ ago! And what about the _childbirth_? No way you're worth a damn anymore!!"

A loud collective gasp was heard all around the room, and a classic _'oh, no she didn't!'_ hung in the air; just as audible as if someone had spoken the words aloud.

Serenity was livid by now. She was so mad she couldn't even speak! She had only slept with six people in her life, but if she said that, it would prove Keiko's point. Serenity had quit being a ninja and left Konoha in the first place because she had felt like Konoha's token whore. Most all of her missions had consisted of having to seduce the target for information. Even though only two of her partners were mission targets; all the other times, she managed to get the necessary information _without_ having to degrade herself.

And in America, music was all about being sexy. Tits and ass were all she was to her record label… and she had fought so damn hard to put good music onto the airwaves. She did it too, but even the in the more serious videos, she had to sex it up for the cameras. No matter where she went, she was being propositioned. And if she let them, they would bleed her dry of all her money.

Eventually, Serenity had to quit the music business as well. Apparently, she just couldn't escape from the stigma of "whore" that seemed to be tattooed on her forehead in blinking lights. Even in returning to Konoha she couldn't escape it! And then, to top it off, she's about to fight in public with a former teammate?

_Can my life get any worse?_ Serenity thought to herself.

"Mmhmm." Keiko's condescending voice brought Serenity back to reality. "See? Look at you! You know I'm right, that's why you can't defend yourself! What must your child think? You've set a horrible example for your daughter, you know. How do you think she will feel when she finds out her mother was a whore? I swear, you have got to be the worst mother ever!"

That did it right there. The quip about her being a bad mother; Serenity saw red, and the next thing she knew she had punched Keiko squarely in the jaw.

"You bitch!" Keiko screamed as she launched her own punch back. But Serenity blocked it, and then slapped Keiko across the face. Keiko got her bearings and grabbed Serenity's hair. And the battle was on.

The two girls clawed and scratched at each other as they struggled to tear each other apart. Serenity yanked out a piece of Keiko's hair, and Keiko ripped Serenity's dress down the arm. From there, everyone came to their senses and moved to break the girls apart. Naruto grabbed Serenity's arm while Shino got her around the waist. Two bystanders in the crowd took down Keiko. It was a struggle as Serenity tried to break free, but Shino and Naruto held her in place.

"Serenity, calm down!" Shino said to her.

"No!!" Serenity yelled as she struggled to break free. "I'll kill her!"

Naruto grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

"Look at me." Naruto said.

"NO!! Let me go!" Serenity said as she continued to break their hold.

"Look at me!!!" Naruto said with force this time. Reluctantly, Serenity met his eyes. "It's over! You won, she's been kicked out. Just calm down."

"But, but…" Serenity started as she got her breathing under control. The realization of what had just happened was dawning on her.

"That was a low blow." Shino said in her ear. "No one blames you… it's okay. You're not a horrible mother." Serenity turned to face him.

"And how do you know that?" Serenity said with tears in her eyes. "How do I know you're not just saying that to get me to calm down?"

"Serenity," Shino looked her in the eyes. "I _know_ you; I've seen you take care of Sayuri. You are a wonderful mother. And never doubt what anyone says."

Serenity took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly.

"Yea… okay." Serenity said as the bile rose in her throat, _'but that's all I am to you, isn't it?'_ She thought to herself as she, Naruto, and Shino moved back to their table.

By now everyone had settled down, and gotten back to dancing. No one said anything about the fight; they knew too well not to speak about it. Serenity was in a bad mood right now, and everyone knew not to make Serenity mad.

"Are you feeling up to singing my song tonight, baby?" Ino said as she sat next to Serenity.

"Sure, but I really need to leave after I do. I need to get home and get ready for tomorrow." Serenity replied.

"All right, girl. It's okay, when do you want to sing it?" Ino asked. She was looking out for Serenity, she knew all along about Keiko and Serenity's relationship. But Ino hadn't rented the bar for the night, so she couldn't keep Keiko away.

"I'll go ahead and do it. Any certain one you want me to sing?" Serenity said.

"Just whichever song you want. Preferably one that will make you feel better." Ino said. She also knew how much emphasis Serenity placed on her music for emotional release. And Serenity already had enough problems on her plate.

Serenity moved over to the DJ booth, and again asked him to run the music for her song. She chose one of her Spanish songs; she wanted to sing one that the audience wouldn't understand in words, but would feel her emotions. Take the literal understanding of a song out, and the listener is left with only the emotions; it's much easier to connect that way. She took up a microphone, and as she took the stage she looked around and spotted Shino. Her heart twisted painfully, and gave her the perfect inspiration to perform the song.

A soft, melodic harmony of Latin guitar and piano notes floated through the speakers. She took a deep breath and sang:

_Quand tu me prends dans tes bras Quand je regarde dans tes yeux Je vois qu'un Dieu existe Ce n'est pas dur d'y croire_

_(When you take me in your arms when I look into your eyes I know God still exists you make me believe)_

_Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano Aunque lo discuta usted Señor Galilei Y me canse de besar ranas en vano Pero el príncipe azul Jamás lo encontré_

_(Before I met you the world was flat though you, Mr. Galileo, might argue that and I got tired of kissing frogs Prince Charming never showed up)_

She scanned the crowd as she sang, watching the faces. They were trained on her, some trying to understand the words, others simply enjoying the sound of her voice. She glanced over at the table where Shino sat. He was watching her, and hopefully understanding what she was trying to convey. But he had on his glasses so she couldn't tell. Still, she sang.

_(Y así llegaste tu Devolviéndome la fe Sin poemas y sin flores Con defectos con errores Pero en pie_

_(And then you arrived Restoring my faith Without poems or flowers, with defects and faults But standing straight)_

And Shino had done that, she thought sadly as she sang the words. She hadn't meant to fall for him, and he hadn't tried to make her. He was just there, and by doing that she couldn't help but fall.

_Y siento Algo en ti algo entre los dos Que me hace insistir Cuando miro en tus pupilas sé que Dios no dejo de existir Tú lo haces vivir Tú lo haces vivir_

_(And there's something something in you, something between the two of us that makes me persist when I look in the pupils of your eyes, I know that God still exists You make him live you make him live)_

Or at least she had, until he pushed her away. She felt the hot sting of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

_La vida es una colección de recuerdos Pero a nada como a tu recuerdo tan bien Desde la redondez de tus labios Al olor de tu pelo Al color de tu piel No pienses que te iras y me voy a resignar_

_(Life is a collection of memories But I don't remember anything as well as I remember you From the fullness of your lips To the color of your hair To the smell of your skin Don't think you'll go and I'll just accept it?)_

Why in the world had she fallen for him? That was a stupid question. No one man in her life, except her father and male friends, had ever treated her as anything worthwhile. She knew she shouldn't have fallen, but she did. She couldn't help but love everything about Shino.

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado Y aun más Y siento Algo en ti algo entre los dos Que me hace insistir Cuando miro en tus pupilas sé que Dios no dejo de existir Tú lo haces vivir Tú lo haces vivir_

_(You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Among the sacred and mundane And even more than that And there's something Something in you, something between the two of us that makes me persist When I look in the pupils of your eyes, I know that God still exists You make him live you make him live)_

She finished the song to thunderous applause. But she was still empty inside. Singing hadn't helped; it had only made her feel worse. She made her way off the stage and to the booth to gather her things and say goodbye to everyone. After the night she'd had, she just wanted to go home and curl under her covers and never come out again. So as soon as it was appropriate, she high-tailed it out of the bar.

-+-

Shino, however hadn't taken his eyes off of Serenity through the whole performance. He loved to watch her when she performed. He loved the way her eyes shined, and the euphoric blush that graced her face when she danced and sang. On stage, she was most in her element, and in Shino's eyes, her most beautiful. Though, as he looked on, he noticed that her eyes looked dull and lifeless. And that confused him. He was hoping that her having the chance to do what she loved the most, would help her feel better after the whole Keiko fiasco.

"_But apparently not…'_ Shino thought to himself as she chatted with their friends, and said her goodbyes to the group. He knew she was still upset about Keiko, and as she headed for the door, he got up and followed her out. "Serenity, wait!" he said as he jogged to catch up with her.

-+-

As the crisp night air hit her skin, Serenity was left feeling as empty as before. Though everyone cheered, she knew they were just clapping for the performance. She saw it in their eyes; they weren't clapping for her, because she was ruined goods in their eyes. How could she face any of them after beating up her former teammate in a public brawl?

'_Of course a good performance isn't going to erase the stain on my name.'_ Serenity thought sadly as she made her way through the crowd at the door. She hadn't really heard herself as she made her goodbyes and best wishes to the happy couple. She'd put on a happy face, though, and everyone seemed to buy it. _'Now to just get to Rin's house, grab Sayuri, and crawl under the covers in my sister's spare bedroom and die lonely.'_ She thought as she started walking the path to her sister's house.

She was about twenty feet out the door when she heard Shino say "Serenity, wait!" from behind her. She stopped, and ice water ran through her veins as he approached. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She didn't want to face him now, not after his rejection of their almost-kiss, and definitely not when she was feeling as shitty as she was. For some odd reason she could never figure out, he always seemed to know when she was upset. She couldn't hide her emotions from him, and because of that, she didn't want to be subjected to his prying. She didn't want to hear his rejection; it was better left unsaid. She wanted to just let the issue, and a major part of her heart and soul, die so she could go ahead and live the rest of her life.

"Yes Shino?" She said, but she didn't turn around. _'What does he want? He pushes me away after asking me to dance, then runs after me.'_ She was confused, and hurt, and totally in love with him. She hadn't ever loved another man quite like she loved him. And to know that he thought she was a whore was like a knife to her heart.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Shino said as he stopped behind her. He took in the slump of her shoulders, and the tension in her neck. _'She must be really upset.'_ He thought to himself.

"Why do you want to walk me home?" she asked back, still not turning around to meet him. Hot tears burned in the corner of her eyes and threatened to fall if she had to look at him.

"Because I can tell you're really upset," he said as he touched her shoulder lightly. "And I want to make sure you get home safely."

Again, words like a knife to her heart. _'There he goes again, making me believe that he cares. Why is he doing this to me?! Can't he tell that I'm upset enough?'_

"Why do you care so much?" She said, though she couldn't help the bite of her tone when she said it.

"Because you're one of my closest friends." He said quietly. He had heard the sharpness of her voice, and he hoped she didn't turn him away. He really wanted her to be safe; control of emotions was a ninja's most valuable asset. And right now he knew she was on an emotional rollercoaster. If she couldn't get a level head, who knows what could happen to her on her way home?

"Really?" Serenity could taste the bile in her throat. "Then what was that back there? After that dance?" She couldn't stop the words from escaping.

"What do you mean?" Now Shino was confused. Why was she attacking him about the dance? _Was I not good enough at it?_ He thought to himself.

"…" Serenity took a steadying breath before she turned around. "What do I mean?!" She started. "What do you mean, 'What do you mean?'" She stood at level with him, as she raised her voice at him. "You know what you…" She paused. She looked at his cool and collected face, and her heart shattered, and the tears threatened to fall.

'_I can't do this…'_ she thought to herself. _'Not right here in the street. I need to get away from him… I need time to gather my thoughts…'_

"You know what? Never mind…" Serenity said as she turned around before the tears could fall in front of him. "I don't need a walk home. Just go!" She said as she bolted away. The tears stung her eyes, and she vaguely heard him yell after her to stop. But she plowed onward, using her ninja skills to take to the rooftops. The adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she ran. Ran from everything; all of the anger, the hurt, the pain, all of it. Anything to stop feeling the way she was now. She didn't care if she was running through the town with a ripped up dress, she didn't care that the love of her life didn't return her feelings. Nothing mattered to her anymore except her daughter and her family. And she ran, her long unused leg muscles were screaming for her to stop; but she kept running right to her sister's front door.

As she landed on the porch, and banged on the door until her sister opened up.

"Serenity, what…?" Rin started, but one look at her sister's tear stained face told her to shut up.

Rin knew her sister better than anyone. She would find out what happened tomorrow. She let her in, and Serenity ran up the stairs to the room her sister saved for Sayuri when she stayed over. Sayuri was sleeping peacefully on her stomach, one tiny hand curled under her pillow, and her thumb in her mouth. Her wavy brown hair fell across the pillow, and her serene looking face calmed Serenity down.

Serenity moved to the bed, kicked off her shoes, and laid down beside her daughter. As she made herself comfortable next to Sayuri, she got lost in her thoughts again.

As the trials of the past three hours took its toll on Serenity, her last waking thought was _'please don't let Sayuri ever have to go through this…'_ and she fell into slumber curled up next to her daughter.

-+-

**A/N:** I know this took forever! And I'm sorry! It took so many different times to get this just the way I wanted it.

And I will let you know now that any song used is not my original works. They are copyrighted and owned by the writers and musicians that produced them. I only use them because I can't write a song to save my life, and yes I do imply that in the story the songs are written by Serenity, but know that it is just for the story and plot purposes.

The song used here is Shakira's song "En Tus Pupilas." She owns it and all rights to it.

Thank you! And reviews are love!!


	5. Words Unspoken

All I Ever Wanted

I had to re-register under another name because I got locked out of my old account. I am formerly known as Just_Lovely.

A big shout-out to my lovely beta Prizm0467! It's all thanks to you I am able to post my work!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money off of them or my works. My characters are Serenity, Sayuri, Keiko, and Daisuke.

Summary: Shino and Serenity had been in each other's lives since they were children, only Shino had loved her from the very start. But one night, one fight, and one mission later he finally gets everything he always wanted.

Chapter 5: Words Unspoken

-+-

Serenity woke that morning feeling sick to her stomach. Not from the alcohol, but for the way she had treated Shino. Really, she knew she had no right to yell at him. All he was doing was making sure she was okay. _'I really shouldn't drink…' _she thought to herself with a chuckle. She looked over her shoulder at the clock. _'6 o'clock… damn… I'm up early!!' _she thought to herself.

Sayuri stirred beside her, and Serenity watched her wake. From the cute little sounds she made, to the squished face she made as the first rays of morning sunlight hit her eyes. Serenity gave a small giggle, _'That's my girl… hates the morning just like her mother…'_ Serenity thought as she ran a hand through Sayuri's soft brown hair, _'with hair just like her father's…'_ Sayuri blinked and rubbed her eyes, and looked blearily around. Until her eyes fell on her mother's form lying next to her.

"Mama!" She squealed excitedly as she jumped up and hugged Serenity; suddenly wide awake with the energy only a two-year old could posess. "Mama have fun?" Sayuri asked as she looked up at her mother.

"I did! I had lots of fun, baby. But I have to get ready for my mission today. So I can't stay long. 'Kay? Now get up." Serenity said as she pat Sayuri on the back when she made to get out of the bed.

"Mama-aa… I sweepy…" Sayuri said, already snuggling back under the covers.

Serenity giggled again as she tucked Sayuri in. "Okay baby, go on back to sleep, but I'm gonna wake you up again in a little while to say goodbye, okay?"

"Okay mama." Sayuri mumbled; already half asleep. "Love you."

"I love you too, baby." Serenity said as she kissed Sayuri's cheek. As she walked out the door, and down the hall, she ran into her sister coming out of her own bedroom dressed in a pink silk housecoat.

"Well good morning, Frankenstein!" Rin said with a giggle.

"Piss off, bitch." Serenity said as they hugged.

Rin was Serenity's older sister. They were five years apart, however anyone who didn't know them would swear they were twins. They were both built the same; tall, with too-big curves, and had naturally blonde hair. They were the same height, 5' 9", and their faces were identical to the last detail; however, their eyes, and their various facial piercings and tattoos were the only factors that separated one from the other.

Rin's eyes were a powdery baby-blue, like their mother's. And Serenity had gotten her father's eyes, a lovely green-hazel. Rin had a Monroe piercing on the left side of her upper lip and a lip ring on the bottom lip on the right, whereas Serenity had Snakebite piercings on her bottom lip; they both had their nose and tounge pierced. Rin's hair fell to just around her shoulders, and was layered and cut to frame her face with even bangs; while Serenity's hair fell down to the small of her back, and was styled with long layers and the bangs were almost always styled to one side of her face. They had a very good relationship, and were the best of friends.

"You gonna tell me what happened last night?" Rin asked as they made their way down the steps into the kitchen.

"I found out Shino can tango." Serenity said as she took a seat on one of the stools in front of the breakfast bar.

"Really? Huh, I never pegged him for the type. Is he any good?" Rin said as she took a bottle of soda out of the fridge, and a glass out of the cabinet beside the fridge. "Thirsty?" She offered.

"Yes, thank you. And oh my god… he is an AMAZING dancer!" Serenity gushed as Rin handed her a glass of soda.

"Well if he was so good, why were you crying last night?" Rin asked as she fixed herself some coffee. Only her sister would drink soda in the morning.

"Keiko." Serenity said with as much venom as she could. She didn't need to say more than that, and her sister knew. Rin had heard every single rant and rave about Keiko from Serenity at one time or another, and knew just how badly Keiko could rile Serenity up.

"Ah! That bitch… and you beat the hell out of her, didn't you?" Rin laughed at Serenity's shocked look.

"How did you know?" Serenity asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, have you looked in a mirror? Damn girl, you got a bruise on your cheek and your dress is ripped. That must have been one hell of a catfight!" Rin said. "And I was gonna borrow that dress too." She said as an afterthought with a pout on her face.

"Bitch, please. You've got just as much nice stuff as me, you don't need my dresses." Serenity said as she took another sip. "And besides, I'm mad at you."

"What? Why?" Rin asked. It was Rin's turn to be surprised.

"Cause you fucked while I was here!" Serenity said with a laugh as her sister tried to mask the smug look that crossed her face.

"You can't prove that!" Rin said as she straightened her housecoat and rubbed her nose.

"Then what the hell is that hickey doing on your neck? It's like a damn neon sign, saying 'Ha ha, bitch! I got laid and you didn't!'" She paused for a moment when she noticed her sister's housecoat slip down one shoulder, revealing the ribbon and lace getup of a new set of underwear. "…And you're wearing a new set of underwear. Where did you get that? That's cute!! Let me see." Serenity said.

"I got it from 'La Roux'. It's their newest campaign. Do you like it?" Rin said as she took off her robe and did a slow turn with a pose for Serenity. Rin was wearing a blue and pink matched set; the top was a pushup, pink silk with blue ribbons at the straps and blue lace on the edges and band. The underwear was pink as well, with blue lace lining, and blue silk straps that tied at the side. The blue matched perfectly with Rin's baby blue eyes, while Rin's dyed-black hair and tan skin set off the pink.

"Hell yea! They got that in red?" Serenity said as Rin fixed her housecoat.

"Damn, breakfast and a show!" Rin's husband, Seiji, said as he walked into the kitchen. "I wish I could wake up every day to breakfast like this." He stopped in front of Rin, blocking her in with her back to the stove. "only thing that would make it better is if I had breakfast in bed!" he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oi! Didn't you get enough of her last night?" Serenity said as she downed the rest of her drink. The two love-birds broke apart with guilty looks in their eyes. "Do you _have_ to parade around the fact that you can get laid whenever you want?" She was only joking, though, when she said that.

"Well, not whenever I want…" Seiji said as he took a carton of milk from the fridge. He took a gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Bullshit! I'm the one that gets turned down all the time!" Rin said in a teasing manner. "And what the hell did I tell you about doing that with the milk? Use a glass!" They all laughed as Rin popped Seiji teasingly on the shoulder.

Seiji was a handsome man as well. He was tall, the same height as their father, standing at 6'2" with naturally black hair. He was very fit, and built like a quarterback. He had blue eyes, wore glasses, and had one of those brilliant "ten million-watt" smiles. He wore a pair of black sleeping pants, and nothing else. He and Rin had dated since they were fourteen, had their daughter Mikayla when they were 16, married when they were 18, and four years ago they gave birth to their son, Jayden. And now, both at 26 years old, had a full house.

Serenity laid down her glass, and spoke up. "Hey, I got to head out soon to the Hokage's tower for my meeting. I'm gonna go say bye to Sayuri and then I'm headed off. Okay?" She said as she made her way out of the kitchen and back to her daughter's room lost in her thoughts.

She had always envied them, her sister and mother, for their luck in finding their soul-mate so early on in life. _'Why am I the one left with a broken heart and a child with no father?'_ she thought as she made her way up the stairs. _'When will I find someone who cares about me like that?'_

Well, she knew _who_ her _heart_ wanted, and that was Shino. All of the guilt washed over her again as she walked down the hall to Sayuri's room. She was really stupid for doing what she did. _'How can I face him now?'_ she thought. She had made her peace long ago that she would likely never have Shino's heart. But she was able to be content with being considered one of his closer friends in life. Even though it hurt her somewhat, she could be happy with friendship. And as soon as she saw him next, she would apologize for yelling at him.

'_No doubt the thinks I'm psycho now…'_ she thought as she leaned on the doorframe of Sayuri's room. Another pang of longing strangled her heart as she looked at Sayuri as she slept. _'Besides, what man would want to help raise another man's child?'_ Sayuri was her heart and soul, and the only reminder of a dear friend she once had. It was bad enough that Sayuri would never know her father… but it seemed like she would never know _any_ father figure in her life. _'And I would never forgive myself if I let another man hurt her like my grandfather hurt me…'_

Serenity sighed, and willed the gathering tears in her eyes to disappear as she bent down to kiss Sayuri goodbye. "Sayuri…" Serenity called her name. Sayuri's eyes fluttered sleepily as she looked up at her mother. "Sayuri, you know mama loves you, right? And that no matter what happens, I'll always love you?"

"Yes ma'am. I love mama, too." Sayuri said, already falling back to sleep.

"Good. I'll see you in a few days, okay? Be a good girl for Auntie Rin, okay?" Serenity kissed Sayuri's cheek.

"Okay mama." Sayuri mumbled as Serenity left the room and shut the door behind her.

Serenity bade her sister goodbye as she got her keys and walked out the door. _'Please don't let this turn into a dangerous mission.'_ She thought to herself as she made her way down the street toward her house. _'Now to change clothes, and get over to the Hokage's office.'_

-+-

Shino wandered aimlessly along the busy streets of Konoha, hardly paying attention to the crowds. He had walked this particular route from his apartment to the Hokage's tower so many times, it was almost second nature to him. He hadn't slept much the night before because he was so upset about Serenity yelling at him. He had tossed and turned, furiously trying to calm his thoughts.

'_I thought we were friends…', 'Why was she mad at me?', 'Did I mess up the dance?', 'Did I say something that insulted her?'_ Shino had lain awake that night with millions of unanswered questions plaguing his thoughts. Tossing and turning, and replaying the entire night in his head. But it was pointless to think too long on their dance; every time he replayed _that_ scene, a sharp pang of longing strangled his heart.

He could picture it now; her skin had felt like silk under his fingertips, just like he had always imagined it would. He remembered the feel of her dress as his hands slid over her hips, and the smell of her skin. Lemongrass, if he correctly placed the smell. The gentle touch of her hands in his hair and on his shoulders, and the way her body fit perfectly against his when she pressed against him.

Shino recalled the flush that spread from her shoulders and over her cheekbones… that perfect pink blush that complimented her so well. And the best part was the way she looked at him from under her lashes; from those few glances he caught during the dance. She was breathless, he remembered, and the utter happiness he saw in her green eyes, how brightly they shined was like a warm bowl of soup to his heart. He hadn't seen that look on her face in a long time… and sadly, he had hoped that he was the reason for her smile that time.

However, at that moment when he almost kissed her, Keiko had stepped in and messed things up. He had accidentally pushed her away; not in shock, but in an automatic response to being brought back so suddenly from their magical little world on the dance floor. _'Maybe that was why she was so mad… maybe she thought I was ashamed to be with her…and pushing her away when we were supposed to be friends probably didn't help either…' _Now that made sense to Shino. His heart lifted; all he had to do was apologize to her for pushing her away. He just hoped that he had the chance to see her soon. He smiled to himself as he continued on to the Hokage's office. '_Today just got a little bit better!'_

-+-

Serenity was standing outside of the Hokage's office, occasionally switching feet. _'I wouldn't have worn my heels if I'd known that I was going to be waiting.'_ She was wearing the same heels from last night, but she had changed from her dress into a pair of cropped denim capri's and a black silk shirt. The shirt fit tight to her frame, the top half was black lace that hung off her shoulders, and the bottom was black silk. Her hair was down today, she tied a black headband in her hair and the ends hung over her shoulders. She always dressed exceptionally nice when she felt really down emotionally; it made her feel better. As she stood waiting, she steeled herself for the eventual confrontation with Shino.

But little did she know, she would meet up with Shino sooner rather than later.

-+-

Shino climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office feeling a little queasy to his stomach. He knew he was likely going to run into Serenity; after all, she had an appointment with the Hokage too. Though Shino didn't know why the Hokage would bring Serenity on a mission. She had been retired for two years from active duty; tactical sense would validate reactivation of her status under threat of war, but as far as Shino knew, there was no threat of war at the present time.

That was a conundrum. _'But maybe it is a mission only she is specialized for. She was always first pick for an undercover recon mission…'_ he thought to himself. _'But why reactivate her for a mission if it's not an important one?'_ A horrible thought struck Shino then.

'_What will happen to Sayuri if Serenity is killed in action?!'_ Shino stopped dead in his tracks. A feeling like a cold hand strangling his heart swept over him. _'What if I never see her again?'_

But he forced those thoughts to the back of his mind as quickly as they had come. Surely the Hokage wouldn't call her for a mission and only reveal the details two days later if it was potentially dangerous. _'I'm just getting ahead of myself.' _ Shino chuckled a little. Only Serenity or Sayuri could make Shino lose his mind. _'I have it SO bad for those two…' _he said with a mental laugh.

However he also made up his mind to let Serenity know how he felt eventually. He couldn't bear the thought of never being able to tell her how much he loved her. Whether she accepted or not, he still needed to let her know. _'I just hope she will still be a friend after I do.'_ He took a bracing breath, and continued up the stairs.

'_But please, God, let her feel the same…'_ and that was the most sincere wish he'd ever made.

-+-

Serenity was still standing by the Hokage's door when Shino walked around the corner. As they locked eyes, a small moment of tension passed between them. Serenity spoke first.

"Shino, I'm so sorry about last night. I had no right to yell at you." Serenity said as she walked closer to him. "I was extremely emotional, Keiko's always been the only person who can make me snap like that. You're not mad at me are you?" She said, as she reached him and looked into his glasses.

Shino saw the fear behind her eyes and let out a breath of relaxation. "How could I be mad at you? I was worried you were mad at me!" he said.

Serenity flushed a little in embarassment. "Yeah, I don't doubt you did. But still," she glanced down at her shoes for a minute, then looked back up at him, "I was wrong to take my anger out on you…Can you forgive me?"

Shino paused for a minute, then took off his glasses. He took her hand in his, pulled her close to him and looked her in the eyes. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be there for you…"

'_Good god, his eyes are gorgeous…'_ Serenity thought, while her mouth replied "Well, you did try… I just didn't give you the chance. I'm sorry." _'Put your glasses back on… I'm gonna melt if you keep looking at me like that.' _She thought to herself. She both hated and loved when she got to see his eyes. He was most definitely the most handsome man she had ever met.

"That's okay." And he smiled. "I'm sorry about pushing you last night after the dance. I didn't do it because of what Keiko said… she just shocked me when I wasn't paying attention."

"You weren't paying attention?" Serenity was shocked. "Why weren't you paying attention?"

It was Shino's turn to look a bit bashful. "You're a really good dancer…" he said as he looked away. There was a pause, then they burst out laughing. Both were eternally relived to clear the air. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Me too." Serenity replied. Then she did the unexpected; she hugged him. And he hugged her back as if his life depended on it. Neither wanted to let go, both secretly memorizing every detail about this hug. He relished the feel of her body pressed to his, and she got lost in his scent. A light earthy smell, mixed with the spice of some cologne. _'Perfect.'_ Was the mutual thought that ran through their minds.

When they broke apart, he held her close to him. _'Its now or never to tell her…' _he thought. "Serenity," he started. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" she said.

"I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Shino! Serenity! Get your asses in here!!" Tsunade bellowed from behind her door, effectively killing the mood. _'Damnit!! Will I never get a break?'_ Shino thought as he followed Serenity into the office.

-+-

A/N: And that is Chapter 5! The chapter that refused to be written… hallelujah! I hope you enjoy the plot twist! ^_~ Reviews are appreciated!

P.S. Poor Shino… LOL I won't be cock-blocking him anymore… But sometimes in life, you have to fight for your chance to say what you need to say! Am I right?


	6. Before The Mission: Part 1

All I Ever Wanted

I had to re-register under another name because I got locked out of my old account. I am formerly known as Just_Lovely.

A big shout-out to my lovely beta Prism0467! It's all thanks to you I am able to post my work!

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money off of them or my works. My characters are Serenity, Sayuri, Keiko, and Daisuke.

**Summary**: Shino and Serenity had been in each other's lives since they were children, only Shino had loved her from the very start. But one night, one fight, and one mission later, he finally gets everything he always wanted.

Chapter 6:

_Last Time:_

_When they broke apart, he held her close to him. 'Its now or never to tell her…' he thought. "Serenity," he started. She looked up at him._

"_Yes?" she said._

"_I've been meaning to tell you…"_

"_Shino! Serenity! Get your asses in here!!" Tsunade bellowed from behind her door, effectively killing the mood. 'Damnit!! Will I never get a break?' Shino thought as he followed Serenity into the office._

-+-

"You are probably wondering why I called the two of you here," Tsunade said from behind her desk. She paused, shifting her gaze from one to the other. "I know I said originally that this was a mission for you, Serenity. However, I realize that it has been two years since you took on a mission, so I decided to add back-up for you, since this one is classified as B-rank. Shino is the best choice for this because it is an undercover reconnaissance mission."

Tsunade continued. "Now, the leader of the Land of Rivers needs our assistance in uncovering the mole in their ranks. There is apparently a small faction building up in opposition to the current leader's reign. The current leader, Kurama Minomoto, thinks the rogue faction is trying to seize control of the gold mines there in order to fund their goals towards taking over the trade routes to smuggle their drugs. The catch is that the opposition absolutely cannot know that Konoha is involved."

"How are we going to play that off?" Shino asked. "Once we find the mole, won't Konoha send ninja to aid Minomoto-san?"

"Good question, Shino." Tsunade said with a nod of her head. "But no. Minomoto-san doesn't want outside help unless it is absolutely necessary."

"And Minomoto-san needs our help, why?" Serenity asked.

"His ninja are apparently well known by the leader of the opposing faction." Tsunade answered. "Even with use of a henge, the risk would be too great for one of their own. That is why you two are needed. All you need to do is find out who the mole is, and lead the local ninja to successfully capture him.

"Now, you will make your way to the Land of Rivers, and you will rendezvous with a ninja at the Curry of Life shop. All the information is contained in this scroll," Tsunade held up a sealed scroll. "When you meet the ninja, he will give you any extra information that you may need. Serenity, you are leader on this mission. Do you accept?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama", both Shino and Serenity said at once.

"Good." She handed the scroll to Serenity. "You are dismissed."

Serenity and Shino bowed and made their way out of the Hokage's chambers. Shino closed the door after them, and they made their way down the stairs.

"When would you like to meet up at the gates?" Shino asked.

"Well, I am going to need at least a month's worth of clothes… along with my makeup and some hair dyes… I need a shower; I should have everything ready in about five hours. So, I will meet you around five at the gates? Is that okay?"

"You really need five hours?" Shino said with a chuckle.

"Remember, we can't be discovered." Serenity said. "Meaning you cannot look like you are an Aburame."

"But I _am_ an Aburame…" Shino didn't quite get where she was going with that statement.

"Yes, but your clan is very distinguishable…" Serenity pointed out. "Meaning your best bet is to only pack civilian clothes. Do you have any?" She said with a smirk and a look over her shoulder at him. She knew that he had civilian clothes; she just liked to tease him because he rarely wore them.

"As a matter of fact I do." Shino said. "I simply prefer to wear my ninja gear most often."

"Why?" Serenity asked. "You look much better in your civilian clothes." _'Ha! That's a damn understatement… he is damn sexy!!'_ Serenity thought to herself. _'But at least I will have some man-candy to ogle on this trip… Haha!'_

"You think so?" Shino's hopes rose. _'Maybe if I look my absolute best I might stand a better chance when I confess…' _Then and there, he made a mental note to pick his absolute best clothes. _'Maybe this day will turn out good after all…'_

"Shino, I wouldn't lie to you." Serenity said as she stopped and turned around to look at him. "Have you read the scroll yet?"

"No. But I will go over it while you're getting your things together, and then I will brief you when we head out and we can create our cover story." Shino said.

"Okay. I will see you at the gates at five then." Serenity said as she turned to walk off. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Unknown to Serenity, Shino stood there and watched her walk away. He silently took in her figure and the sway of her hips as she walked. He could never figure out if she walked so sexily on purpose, or if it was natural… but it never failed to hypnotize him every time he got the chance to ogle her. He moved on towards his apartment when she was out of sight.

-+-

Shino took off his jacket and hung it on its hook by the door. He decided to take a shower as well before he got ready for the mission. As he walked through his modest one-bedroom apartment he started stripping down. He took off the mesh shirt and tossed it into the hamper by the door to his bedroom, unbuckled his belts, and stepped out of his pants while bending down to take the socks off his feet. He placed those in the hamper as well, and then walked into the bathroom off the side of his bedroom.

His bathroom was a simple, but elegant one. The walls were a light cream color, and the towels were a light brown. There were a darker brown set of rugs on the floors, with green bamboo designs on them. The shower was glassed in and situated in a corner of the bathroom. He gathered a fresh towel from the closet beside the sink, and then examined himself in the mirror.

He was a shinobi, and because of that he had never had issues with body fat; however, a fit body was about the best of his features.

'_Does she really think I look better in civilian clothes?'_ he pondered. Shino had never really thought of himself as particularly sexy; but he also knew he wasn't ugly either. At least, that was the opinion of his past girlfriends. They seemed to think that he was attractive.

He turned to the side, and then flexed his arms. He then ran his fingers through his hair. _'My hair looks like an afro…'_ he thought to himself.

He turned back to face the mirror, and then took off his glasses. He looked into the brown, almond shaped eyes of his reflection. _'My eyes are really boring, too…'_ he followed the lines of his reflection's body down his chest… _'At least I have two features Serenity would find attractive… a hairless chest and nipple rings.'_ He smirked a little at the thought. If she hadn't put the idea into his head long ago, he wouldn't have ever gotten pierced. _'It's really amazing what she could make me do if she asked… and thank god she is so vocal about what she finds sexy in a guy. 'Cause if it helps me win her over, well, that's all for the better.'_

He chuckled a little at his musings; but then, who doesn't spend a few minutes contemplating their bodies in the bathroom mirror? He walked over to the shower, and turned the knobs to heat the water to the correct temperature. He slipped out of his boxers, hung the towel over the rack attached to the door of the shower, then stepped in and closed the door.

After he had finished bathing, he stood still under the fall of the water, letting it cascade down his body and ease some of the tension in his muscles. He closed his eyes and instantly an image of Serenity materialized behind his eyelids. He couldn't help but remember the gentle sway of her hips as she walked, and her absolutely amazing ass that he would love to grab.

He felt the stirrings of arousal building in him as he pictured doing just that. He ran his hands lightly over his neck and chest as he called up his favorite fantasy. He could picture it clearly.

_He would be simply enjoying the shower, until she knocked lightly on the shower door. He wasn't expecting that. _

"_Shino, can I join you?" she would ask._

"_I would love that." He would say. And then he would feel a blast of cool air as she opened the door, he would look up and she would be standing there with her arms behind her back as she closed the door behind her._

"_I can't stand it any longer… I've been meaning to tell you for some time now… I love you, Shino…" his fantasy Serenity would say._

_Then he took his time to commit her image to memory in his brain. Her hair would be down, she would have no make-up on, and she would be wearing nothing but a pink and white garter and a shy smile._

_He groaned as his hand found his aching length; slowly he moved his fingers along the underside and over the head, teasing himself._

_He pictured her walking the short distance between their bodies, as she looked at him with that smoldering, heated look he had seen in her eyes so many times over the years. She would wrap her arms around his neck, and look up into his eyes from under her lashes. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize it before now; please tell me you feel the same way?" He could see the way her lips would tremble in fear of his rejection._

_His right hand would slide slowly up her thigh to toy with the garter, and his left would squeeze her ass just hard enough to make her gasp in pleasure, then would use the moment of shock to haul her body flush against his and capture her lips in a kiss._

_He could feel the shocks of pleasure lance up and down his spine to pool in his groin as he grasped himself in a firmer grip, and little by little he sped up the movements of his hand as he continued with the fantasy._

_He could hear her sigh in pleasure, he could feel the weight of her breasts pressed against his chest, he could imagine the heady feel of her complete surrender to his touch. He would nibble just lightly on her bottom lip, and then run the tip of his tongue over the plump surface and the two rings that she kept in her bottom lip until she parted her lips and met his tongue with hers. He could even taste the warm metallic tang of her tongue ring; could feel it run along his tongue, and then it would retreat slowly as they broke for air in the steamy atmosphere._

_He could picture the complete and utter surrender in her eyes. Feel the shaking of their bodies as they melted into each other and his hands caressed every inch of soft, silky skin he could possibly reach. He would look into her eyes and say, "I've loved you for so much longer than you will ever know… really, I've loved you since the day I met you."_

_He could picture the shock on her face. "That long? Why did you never say anything?"_

"_If we were still kids, and I had told you everything I'm telling you now, can you honestly say you would feel the same way?" He could smell the tears welling up in her eyes._

"…_No, I don't think I would." She would say. "If only I had noticed you sooner, we wouldn't have lost so much time…" she would run her hands down his chest to toy with the nipple rings. "And by the by, when did you get these mister?" she would give a little tug on one, and he simultaneously tugged on the same one to simulate the fantasy, creating even more electrifying sensations in his body._

"_I believe the answer to that would be, when you said one time that nipple rings were "so fucking sexy…" to quote your vernacular correctly." He smirked a little at her heavy blush, though that was more from the steam than anything else._

"_Well, they are…" She would say with a smirk of her own, "and you certainly seem to like it when I play with them…" Fantasy Serenity gave another light tug and twist to the nipple, just as Shino did the same. His hand sped up its pleasurable manipulation, as he let out a small groan as his arousal built to a pleasurable crescendo._

"_I do like it." He would say. "But I would love for you to suck my dick even more…" in the fantasy he would grind his painfully pleasurable arousal against her hip to help emphasize his need._

"_Yes, master… anything you wish…" She would whisper in his ear as she took his need into her hand and he buried his face into her neck; sucking and biting lightly, marking her as his so no one else could have her, so that no one else would think to touch her… because nobody could ever love her like he could._

_Her other hand would tangle itself in her hair and tug as a particularly sharp nip to her neck brought a choked gasp from her lips. His fantasy Serenity would speed up her hand on his cock, as his fingers would sink into the deliciously blazing inferno of her center, causing her to moan his name as if praying to a god._

_Shino was so far gone at this point. He leaned against the shower door, curled in on himself as he practically fucked his hand with a ferocity that would have startled him if he were in a fit state of mind. But in his mind, he had Serenity pinned to the wall, buried balls deep inside the heaven of her body, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her moaning his name for all her worth to the heavens and the empty apartment they were in._

_His mind imagined every gasp, cry, moan, and sigh that she would make as he fucked her senseless; how she would submit wholeheartedly to anything he wanted. Any position, any scenario, anything he wanted she would do._

_The pressure was boiling to critical levels as Shino raced to his completion; to the absolutely mind-numbing euphoria of an orgasm no past sexual encounter could ever live up to. Only Serenity could ruin him, break him, and mold him into the wound-up supernova of a man in love._

He was so close, just a little more:

_He pictured Serenity screaming for dear life as she came around him, biting his neck, pulling his hair and twisting viciously on a nipple; and as his hands took the place of his fantasy's on his nipple, his world exploded in a flash of white light, and his body seized as he came with a scream of Serenity's name to the heavens._

Shino realized he had blacked out for a minute as the cold water on his body brought him back to the real world. He allowed himself a moment to bask in the extreme relaxation that came with a long-awaited orgasm… though wishing with all his heart that Serenity was there with him right then, curled up under him and gasping for breath and the will to move.

He gingerly got to his feet; his legs never worked too well right after a good orgasm, and he stumbled around a little as he moved to turn off the water in the shower.

But just like every other time he got off to a fantasy Serenity, the pain in Shino's heart burned with the realization that she wasn't there, and if everything went wrong on this mission and he lost her, or she really didn't return his feelings. And the crushing loneliness he was so good at blocking out, born of a life of isolation and unrequited love for a goddess of a woman who had stolen his heart long ago, ate away at his will to go on living in a world where she wasn't in it. In the aftermath of euphoria came the crushing realization that he could very well die alone.

An equal trade of pain for pleasure.

He stood up straight, took a deep breath to reel in his composure, and then stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and made his way back to his bed. He had just enough mind to set an alarm for 4:30 pm and offer a prayer to any god willing to listen to his pleas for a happy ending when he was finally able to tell Serenity how he truly felt, before he passed out from mental and physical exhaustion.

-+-

'_Thank goodness I packed everything this morning…' _Shino thought to himself as he double-checked his bag for his scrolls and provisions for their mission. He glanced over at the clock. It read 4:40. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxer-briefs, his skinny jeans, and a black wife-beater. He hooked his wallet chain to a belt loop, and then fastened a studded belt around his waist. He pulled on a pair of red and black checkered Converse high-tops, and fastened a leather wristband on his left arm. Then he picked up a black pair of sunglasses, that molded together to form one big lens, and put them on.

He grabbed his bag and keys, and then locked the door behind him before he set off down the road to the village gates.

-+-

A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't think there would ever be a lemon! LOL But there you go, even though it is just a fantasy right now… (Forgive me?)

Serenity's time for packing and getting ready is the next chapter… though there won't be a lemon in that chapter. (But I do promise lime!)

Reviews are love!


	7. Before The Mission: Part 2

centerAll I Ever Wanted/center

pI had to re-register under another name because I got locked out of my old account. I am formerly known as Just_Lovely./p

pA big shout-out to my lovely beta Prism0467! It's all thanks to you I am able to post my work!/p

**pbDisclaimer** :/b _Naruto_ and all characters associated belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money off of them or my works. My characters are Serenity, Sayuri, Keiko, and Daisuke./p

**pbSummary** :/b Shino and Serenity had been in each other's lives since they were children, only Shino had loved her from the very start. But one night, one fight, and one mission later, he finally gets everything he always wanted./p

pChapter 5: Words Unspoken/p

-+-

pSerenity awoke that morning feeling sick to her stomach. Not from the alcohol, but from the way she had treated Shino. Really, she knew she had no right to yell at him. All he was doing was making sure she was okay. i_'I really shouldn't drink…'/i _she thought to herself with a chuckle. She looked over her shoulder at the clock. i_'6 o'clock… damn… I'm up early!!'/i _she thought to herself./p

pSayuri stirred beside her, and Serenity watched her wake. From the cute little sounds she made, to the squished face she made as the first rays of morning sunlight hit her eyes./p

pSerenity gave a small giggle. i_'That's my girl… hates the morning just like her mother…'/i_ Serenity thought as she ran a hand through Sayuri's soft brown hair, i_'with hair just like her father's…'/i/p_

pSayuri blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking around blearily until her eyes fell on her mother's form lying next to her. "Mama!" she squealed excitedly as she jumped up and hugged Serenity with the suddenly wide-awake energy that came with being a two-year-old. "Mama have fun?" Sayuri asked as she looked up at her mother./p

p"I did! I had lots of fun, baby. But I have to get ready for my mission today. So I can't stay long, 'kay? Now get up", Serenity said as she patted Sayuri on the back before sliding out of the bed./p

p"Mama-aa… I sweepy…" Sayuri said, already snuggling back under the covers./p

pSerenity giggled again as she tucked Sayuri in. "Okay baby, go on back to sleep, but I'm gonna wake you up again in a little while to say goodbye, okay?"/p

p"Okay mama." Sayuri mumbled, already half-asleep. "Love you."/p

p"I love you too, baby", Serenity said as she kissed Sayuri's cheek. As she walked out the door and down the hall, she ran into her sister coming out of her own bedroom dressed in a pink silk housecoat./p

p"Well good morning, Frankenstein!" Rin said with a giggle./p

p"Piss off, bitch", Serenity said as they hugged./p

pRin was Serenity's older sister. They were five years apart; however anyone who didn't know them would swear they were twins. They were both built the same; tall, with too-big curves, and naturally blonde hair. They were the same height, 5' 9", and their faces were nearly identical in detail; their eyes, various facial piercings and tattoos were the only factors that separated one from the other./p

pRin's eyes were a powdery baby-blue, like their mother's. Serenity had inherited her father's eyes, a lovely green-hazel. Rin had a Monroe piercing on the left side of her upper lip and a lip ring on the bottom lip on the right, whereas Serenity had Snakebite piercings on her bottom lip; they both had their nose and tongue pierced. Rin's hair fell to just around her shoulders, and was layered and cut to frame her face with even bangs; Serenity's hair fell to the small of her back in long layers with bangs that were almost always styled to one side of her face./p

p"You gonna tell me what happened last night?" Rin asked as they made their way down the steps into the kitchen. The sisters were the best of friends./p

p"I found out Shino can tango", Serenity said as she took a seat on one of the stools in front of the breakfast bar./p

p"Really? Huh, I never pegged him for the type. Is he any good?" Rin said as she took a bottle of soda out of the fridge and a glass out of the cabinet beside it. "Thirsty?" She offered./p

p"Yes, thank you. And oh my god… he is an AMAZING dancer!" Serenity gushed as Rin handed her a glass of soda./p

p"Well if he was so good, then why were you crying last night?" Rin asked as she fixed herself some coffee. Only her sister would drink soda in the morning./p

p"Keiko", Serenity said with as much venom as she could. She didn't need to say more than that. Rin knew just how easily Keiko could rile Serenity up. She had been on the receiving end of every single rant about Keiko from Serenity at one time or another./p

p"Ah! That bitch… and you beat the hell out of her, didn't you?" Rin laughed at Serenity's shocked look./p

p"How did you know?" Serenity asked as she took a sip of her drink./p

p"Well, have you looked in a mirror? Damn girl, you got a bruise on your cheek and your dress is ripped. That must have been one hell of a catfight!" Rin said. "And I was gonna borrow that dress too." She said as an afterthought with a pout on her face./p

p"Bitch, please. You've got just as much nice stuff as I have, you don't need my dresses", Serenity said as she took another sip. "Besides, I'm mad at you."/p

p"What? Why?" Rin asked. It was Rin's turn to be surprised./p

p"Cause you fucked while I was here!" Serenity said with a laugh as her sister tried to mask the smug look that crossed her face./p

p"You can't prove that!" Rin said as she straightened her housecoat and rubbed her nose./p

p"Then what the hell is that hickey doing on your neck? It's like a damn neon sign, saying 'Ha ha, bitch! I got laid and you didn't!'" She paused for a moment when she noticed her sister's housecoat slip down one shoulder, revealing the ribbon and lace getup of a new set of underwear. "…And you're wearing a new set of underwear. Where did you get that? That's cute!! Let me see." Serenity said./p

p"I got it from 'La Roux'. It's their newest campaign. Do you like it?" Rin said as she took off her robe and did a slow turn with a pose for Serenity. Rin was wearing a blue and pink matched set; the top was a pushup, pink silk with blue ribbons at the straps and blue lace on the edges and band. The underwear was pink as well, with blue lace lining, and blue silk straps that tied at the side. The blue matched perfectly with Rin's baby blue eyes, while Rin's dyed-black hair and tan skin set off the pink./p

p"Hell yea! They got that in red?" Serenity said as Rin fixed her housecoat./p

p"Damn, breakfast and a show!" Rin's husband, Seiji, said as he walked into the kitchen. "I wish I could wake up every day to breakfast like this." He stopped in front of Rin, blocking her in with her back to the stove. "Only thing that would make it better is if I had breakfast in bed!" he said as he leaned down to kiss her./p

p"Oi! Didn't you get enough of her last night?" Serenity said as she downed the rest of her drink. The two lovebirds broke apart with guilty looks in their eyes. "Do you i_have/i_ to parade around the fact that you can get laid whenever you want?" She mocked./p

p"Well, not i_whenever/i_ I want…" Seiji said as he took a carton of milk from the fridge. He took a gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand./p

p"Bullshit! I'm the one who gets turned down all the time!" Rin said in a teasing manner. "And what the hell did I tell you about doing that with the milk? Use a glass!" They all laughed as Rin popped Seiji teasingly on the shoulder./p

pSeiji was a handsome man as well. He was tall, the same height as their father, standing at 6'2" with naturally black hair. He was very fit, and built like a quarterback. He had blue eyes, wore glasses, and had one of those brilliant "ten million-watt" smiles. He wore a pair of black sleeping pants and nothing else. He and Rin had dated since they were fourteen, had their daughter Mikayla when they were 16, married when they were 18, and four years ago they gave birth to their son, Jayden. And now, both at 26 years old, had a full house./p

pSerenity set down her glass and spoke up. "Hey, I got to head out soon to the Hokage tower for my meeting. I'm gonna go say 'bye to Sayuri and then I'm headed off. Okay?" She said as she made her way out of the kitchen and back to her daughter's room, lost in her thoughts./p

pShe had always envied them, her sister and mother, for their luck in finding their soul mate so early on in life. i_'Why am I the one left with a broken heart and a child with no father?'/i_ she thought as she made her way up the stairs. i_'When will I find someone who cares about me like that?'/i/p_

pWell, she knew i_who/i_ her i_heart,/i_ wanted, and that was Shino. All of the guilt washed over her again as she walked down the hall to Sayuri's room. She was really stupid for doing what she did. i_'How can I face him now?'/i_ she thought. She had made her peace long ago that she would likely never have Shino's heart. But she was able to be content with being considered one of his closer friends in life. Even though it hurt her somewhat, she could be happy with friendship. And as soon as she saw him next, she would apologize for yelling at him./p

_pi'No doubt the thinks I'm psycho now…'/i_ she thought as she leaned on the doorframe of Sayuri's room. Another pang of longing strangled her heart as she looked at Sayuri as she slept. i_'Besides, what man would want to help raise another man's child?'/i_ Sayuri was her heart and soul, and the only reminder of a dear friend she once had. It was bad enough that Sayuri would never know her father… but it seemed like she would never know i_any/i_ father figure in her life. i_'And I would never forgive myself if I let another man hurt her like my grandfather hurt me…'/i/p_

pSerenity sighed, and willed the gathering tears in her eyes to disappear as she bent down to kiss Sayuri goodbye. "Sayuri…" Serenity called her name. Sayuri's eyes fluttered sleepily as she looked up at her mother. "Sayuri, you know mama loves you, right? And that no matter what happens, I'll always love you?"/p

p"Yes ma'am. I love mama, too." Sayuri said, already falling back to sleep./p

p"Good. I'll see you in a few days, okay? Be a good girl for Auntie Rin, okay?" Serenity kissed Sayuri's cheek./p

p"Okay mama." Sayuri mumbled as Serenity left the room and shut the door behind her./p

pSerenity bade her sister goodbye as she got her keys and walked out the door. i_'Please don't let this turn into a dangerous mission.'/i_ She thought to herself as she made her way down the street toward her house. i_'Now to change clothes, and get over to the Hokage's office.'/i/p_

-+-

pShino wandered aimlessly along the busy streets of Konoha, hardly paying attention to the crowds. He had walked this particular route from his apartment to the Hokage's tower so many times; it was almost second nature to him. He hadn't slept much the night before because he was so upset about Serenity yelling at him. He had tossed and turned, furiously trying to calm his thoughts./p

_pi'I thought we were friends…', 'Why was she mad at me?', 'Did I mess up the dance?'; 'Did I say something that insulted her?'i/_ Shino had lain awake that night with millions of unanswered questions plaguing his thoughts. Tossing and turning, and replaying the entire night in his head. But it was pointless to think too long on their dance; every time he replayed i_that/i_ scene, a sharp pang of longing strangled his heart./p

pHe could picture it now; her skin had felt like silk under his fingertips, just like he had always imagined it would. He remembered the feel of her dress as his hands slid over her hips, and the smell of her skin. Lemongrass, if he correctly placed the smell. The gentle touch of her hands in his hair and on his shoulders, and the way her body fit perfectly against his when she pressed against him./p

pShino recalled the flush that spread from her shoulders and over her cheekbones… that perfect pink blush that complimented her so well. And the best part was the way she looked at him from under her lashes; from those few glances he caught during the dance. She was breathless, he remembered, and the utter happiness he saw in her green eyes, how brightly they shined was like a warm bowl of soup to his heart. He hadn't seen that look on her face in a long time… and sadly, he had hoped that he was the reason for her smile that time./p

pHowever, at that moment when he almost kissed her, Keiko had stepped in and messed things up. He had accidentally pushed her away; not in shock, but in an automatic response to being brought back so suddenly from their magical little world on the dance floor. i_'Maybe that was why she was so mad… maybe she thought I was ashamed to be with her, Keiko sure implied that…and pushing her away when we were supposed to be friends probably didn't help either…'/i _Now that made sense to Shino. His heart lifted; all he had to do was apologize to her for pushing her away. He just hoped that he had the chance to see her soon. He smiled to himself as he continued on to the Hokage's office. i'_Today just got a little bit better!'/i/p_

-+-

pSerenity was standing outside of the Hokage's office, occasionally switching feet. i_'I wouldn't have worn my heels if I'd known that I was going to be waiting.'/i_ She was wearing the same heels from last night, but she had changed from her dress into a pair of cropped denim capris and a black silk shirt. The shirt fit tight to her frame, the top half was black lace that hung off her shoulders, and the bottom was black silk. Her hair was down today, she tied a black headband in her hair and the ends hung over her shoulders. She always dressed exceptionally nice when she felt really down emotionally; it made her feel better. As she stood waiting, she steeled herself for the eventual confrontation with Shino./p

pBut little did she know, she would meet up with Shino sooner rather than later./p

-+-

pShino climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office feeling a little queasy to his stomach. He knew he was likely going to run into Serenity; after all, she had an appointment with the Hokage too. Though Shino didn't know why the Hokage would bring Serenity on a mission. She had been retired for two years from active duty; tactical sense would validate reactivation of her status under threat of war, but as far as Shino knew, there was no threat of war at the present time./p

pThat was a conundrum. /i_'But maybe it is a mission only she is specialized for. She was always first pick for an undercover recon mission…'/i_ he thought to himself. i_'But why reactivate her for a mission if it's not an important one?'/i_ A horrible thought struck Shino then./p

_pi'What will happen to Sayuri if Serenity is killed in action?!'/i_ Shino stopped dead in his tracks. A feeling like a cold hand strangling his heart swept over him. i_'What if I never see her again?'/i/p_

pBut he forced those thoughts to the back of his mind as quickly as they had come. Surely the Hokage wouldn't call her for a mission and only reveal the details two days later if it was potentially dangerous. i_'I'm just getting ahead of myself.'/i _ Shino chuckled a little. Only Serenity or Sayuri could make Shino lose his mind. i_'I have it SO bad for those two…'/i _he said with a mental laugh./p

pHowever he also made up his mind to let Serenity know how he felt eventually. He couldn't bear the thought of never being able to tell her how much he loved her. Whether she accepted or not, he still needed to let her know. i_'I just hope she will still be a friend after I do.'/i_ He took a bracing breath, and continued up the stairs./p

_pi'But please, God, let her feel the same…'/i_ and that was the most sincere wish he'd ever made./p

-+-

pSerenity was still standing by the Hokage's door when Shino walked around the corner. As they locked eyes, a small moment of tension passed between them. Serenity spoke first./p

p"Shino, I'm so sorry about last night. I had no right to yell at you." Serenity said as she walked closer to him. "I was extremely emotional; Keiko's always been the only person who can make me snap like that. You're not mad at me are you?" She said, as she reached him and looked into his glasses./p

pShino saw the fear behind her eyes and let out a breath of relaxation. "How could I be mad at you? I was worried you were mad at me!" he said./p

pSerenity flushed a little in embarrassment. "Yeah, I don't doubt you did. But still," she glanced down at her shoes for a minute, then looked back up at him, "I was wrong to take my anger out on you…Can you forgive me?"/p

pShino paused for a minute, and then took off his glasses. He took her hand in his, pulled her close to him and looked her in the eyes. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be there for you…"/p

_pi'Good god, his eyes are gorgeous…'/i_ Serenity thought, while her mouth replied "Well, you did try… I just didn't give you the chance. I'm sorry." i_'Put your glasses back on… I'm gonna melt if you keep looking at me like that.'/i _She thought to herself. She both hated and loved when she got to see his eyes. He was most definitely the most handsome man she had ever met./p

p"That's okay." And he smiled. "I'm sorry about pushing you last night after the dance. I didn't do it because of what Keiko said… she just shocked me when I wasn't paying attention."/p

p"You weren't paying attention?" Serenity was surprised. "Why weren't you paying attention?"/p

pIt was Shino's turn to look a bit bashful. "You're a really good dancer…" he said as he looked away. There was a pause, and then they burst out laughing. Both were eternally relieved to clear the air. "I'm sorry." He said./p

p"Me too." Serenity replied. Then she did the unexpected; she hugged him. And he hugged her back as if his life depended on it. Neither wanted to let go, both secretly memorizing every detail about this hug. He relished the feel of her body pressed to his, and she got lost in his scent. A light earthy smell, mixed with the spice of some cologne. i_'Perfect.'/i_ Was the mutual thought that ran through their minds./p

pWhen they broke apart, he held her close to him. i_'Its now or never to tell her…'/i _he thought. "Serenity," he started. She looked up at him./p

p"Yes?" she said./p

p"I've been meaning to tell you…"/p

p"Shino! Serenity! Get your asses in here!!" Tsunade bellowed from behind her door, effectively killing the mood. i_'Damnit!! Will I never get a break?'/i_ Shino thought as he followed Serenity into the office./p

-+-

pA/N: And that is Chapter 5! The chapter that refused to be written… hallelujah! I hope you enjoy the plot twist! ^_~ Reviews are appreciated!/p

pP.S. Poor Shino… LOL I won't be cock-blocking him anymore… But sometimes in life, you have to fight for your chance to say what you need to say! Am I right?/p


End file.
